


Venetian Interlude

by demonshide7



Category: Jung Taekwoon - Fandom, Kim Wonshik - Fandom, VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Leo takes a break alone... But someone wants to play a masquerade...





	

Leo looked down the hotel window that was right across from his. He had been lucky that his hotel had this veranda right outside his room. He didn't have a canal view, but since he was practically hiding out, he really thought this was a cool - logical! - choice. The only thing was that it was right across the window of another hotel. And right now, it seemed like someone was going to occupy it.

"Wow! Taekwoon hyung, you certainly know how to pick a place! Now how to find you!"

Taekwoon heard the familiar voice and almost dropped his cappuccino cup. It certainly rattled against the delicate service plate.

Kim Wonshik, that one person he really needed to get away from, has come to Venezia and searching for him, it seemed.

It's not that he didn't like his band member. It wasn't that at all. It's that he liked him too well. Even now, he couldn't help but crack the wooden blinds open to see...

Leo tsked. There it was. That same face. Smiling, challenging... Full lips stretched over white teeth. Reddened lips from the cold. And a red, spit slicked tongue that ran over those lips that...

Fuck!

Leo whined a little.

Yes, yes, he's supposed to tolerate Kim Ravi's touches, aegyo, flirtations all in the name of fan service. But when Leo's mind just turns green and he wants to invade all the orifices the other had...

Starting with that sinful mouth... A stroke into it... Just a little while Wonshik knelt in front of him, his hands bound behind him... Naked most likely... Those sinful eyes pleading as Taekwoon fucked his mouth... 

Taekwoon gulped.  He shut the blinds close.

Didn't he tell Hakyeon that he needed time away? He was stressed, he said. He can't concentrate, he said. Hell yeah, he can't! Not when Wonshik draping himself all over Leo made Leo's nether parts surge south! And what little grey matter he had to begin with just went right down there.

Hyuk, Ken, Hongbin and N do not generate the same reaction. They're safe. So Leo picked them for 'pairs'. Although his mind and libido kept chanting 'Ravi! Raveeh! R-A-V-I! Ravi!', he picked the other four. Sometimes, Leo would see the flash of hurt cross Ravi's eyes, but geez! The man did not know how carnally Leo thought of him!

Dammit!

It would be so easy for Leo to jump over from his veranda unto that window ledge and rape the man! And stupid man! He's leaving the window open! In Venezia?!?! Is he stupid?!?! Some mentally insane person, like Jung Leo, could easily... And in the height of Carnavale, too!

Leo whined and bit his lip.

He cracked open the blinds again. And his jaw dropped!

Wonshik opened his bathroom window and he was... The naked torso of the man left Leo in no doubt what he was about to do.

Fuck!

The glass doors of the shower held no secrets from the man across the veranda. Wonshik ignorantly let the water splash over his milky skin. Leo plastered himself to the glass.

Fuck! He was hard! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Leo took a chair from the other side of his room and stood on it. Yup!

There!

Wonshik was pulling and tugging on himself as he showered.

Leo unbuttoned his jeans and released his throbbing cock.

Wonshik pulled on his nipple as he tugged on his soap slicked cock.

Leo groaned and pumped himself, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. As Wonshik's red lips parted in a sigh of completion, Leo groaned out his own orgasm, spilling his cum all over his hand. He, at least, had the mind to contain it all in his hand. He wasn't sure he could explain why the curtains had stains so high up there. He scrambled to get the tissue box. And only when he had cleaned himself off of the mess he'd made did he think.

Gawd! What the hell was he doing to himself? Even now, the thought of Wonshik across from his Veranda made him fucking hard! Clearly his body wanted more of the other man! What to do? What to do?

Leo's eyes took on a glassy look. He wrote a note on a piece of note paper, folded it into and airplane and let it fly, right onto Kim Wonshik's bed.

'Come to the Carnavale,' the note said. 'Be prepared to meet your darkside.'

Leo watched as Wonshik grinned after reading the note. The man went to look outside his door. He did not bother looking across his window.

Leo dressed in a half mask, a full black and red cape, white gloves, and period shoes. He joined the throng of people. Some tourist asked him to pose with them. He did. Then he noted Kim Wonshik disguised with a beanie, dark glasses, and thick scarf around his neck. No one could probably tell he was the rapper and main producer of VIXX, but Leo could. He excused himself and hurried after Wonshik, keeping just this side of invisibility. There were others dressed just like Leo. Some more elaborately than he. He only had a basic mask on, gilded, yes, but truly, basic white and black.

He saw Wonshik enter a mask shop and picked a green harlequin half mask. Then he also picked a fur trimmed purple felt cloak. He put that on and grinned at himself. Then he looked around, placed the mask on himself, asked the shopkeeper to help fasten the strings and fastened the purple felt cloak around himself.

Leo licked his lips and followed the harlequin into Piazza San Marco where all the other revellers were.   
He "bumped" into Kim Wonshik and detained him with an hand on his arm.

"Come," he said in English and tugged at the man's arm. "Find your darkside."

Wonshik glanced into the eyes behind the mask. His eyes crinkled behind the harlequin mask. He was about to remove the harlequin mask when Leo's hand shook no in front of him.

"Come," he said again in English.

A few tourists again asked them to pose with them.

Leo went to a cart and paid for purple knit gloves for Wonshik. He tugged the other man's hand and they crossed a bridge and ducked into an alley and Leo led them to a shop with more masks. He pointed to something, then pointed at Wonshik. The shopkeeper smiled and draped the purple cloth over Wonshik's head. Leo paid for the cloth. Then his eye caught a glimpse of something. He pointed to the red silk ropes. He draped the ropes over Wonshik and paid for that as well. Then he took Wonshik's hand and pulled him away. Leo led Wonshik towards another alley. Even if Wonshik had been paying attention, he would not have been able to see the serpentine alleys that Leo had led him through. He found the gondolier he had befriended and Leo spoke to him in Italian.

"Si, si, signore!"

Money changed hands and Leo reached again for Wonshik.

"Come," he again said in English.

Wonshik didn't hesitate. He stepped into the gondola and sat opposite from Leo.

"Hyung," Wonshik began.

"Shhh," Leo hushed him. "Tonight, I am not the person you seek."

The gondolier brought them under the bridge of sighs.

"If you cannot follow where I lead, Kim Wonshik, now is the time to say so. I will leave on the next dock. My desires are dark and tonight you are prey. My prey," Jung Leo warned.

Wonshik looked at him, but said nothing.

Leo nodded to the gondolier. The gondolier steered the gondola close to a dock and Leo leaned towards Wonshik.

"He will bring you back to your hotel," Leo said.

And he leapt out of the gondola. He walked quickly away and looked back to see Wonshik running after him. Another costumed man accosted Ravi and before he could reply to the foreign invitation, Leo had smacked a walking stick against the other man's chest.

"Mine," he growled in English. "Make no mistake."

"Sorry," the other masked man said, bringing his hands up to signal his surrender.

It was obvious that Leo was a predator the other man dared not cross.

Leo pulled Ravi with him until he got to his hotel and pushed in his access key.

As soon as Ravi pushed the door close, Leo wrapped an arm around Ravi and brought his mouth crashing down into the other's. Their masks were only no deterrent.

Wonshik was panting from lack of oxygen.

"Hyung," he whispered.

"Why did you follow me?" Leo asked. "I had given you yet another chance. Why? I could have found a stranger to slake my desire this night."

Something in Wonshik's eyes glittered. He reached for Leo's head and fitted his lips to Leo's.

"Tonight I am no one," Ravi whispered. "I am only a stranger."

Leo could not resist the invitation. And he tenderly led Wonshik to his bed. Making sure to keep his mask on, Leo laved Wonshik's mouth with his tongue and lips. And in his willing body, Leo sought relief.

In the morning, Ravi had curled himself around Leo. Leo shook him awake, keeping the mask on. Wonshik threw a leg over Leo's legs and drew the other tighter around him.

"Not letting go no more," Wonshik muttered.

"Shikie," Leo called.

"Yeh, hyung," Wonshik said.

"Go back home," Leo said.

Wonshik tightened his embrace. "No."

"You can't stay here. This...will not go over very well...back there," Leo said.

"Don't care," Wonshik muttered, tightening his hold more.

"Shikie," Leo growled. "I need ...relief."

Wonshik's eyes popped open. His hand wandered down and felt Leo's cock. His eyes grew wider.

Leo glared, then rolled his eyes.

"It's just an early morning woody! Like you haven't had one before? Just let go so I can pee!"

Wonshik blushed, pink staining his cheeks and immediately flowing down to his fair chest. He released Leo from his grasp.

Leo immediately stood up and walked to his bathroom. When he was about to shut the door, Wonshik slipped in, naked as the day he was born.

Leo shrugged and turned towards the toilet.

Wonshik was next to him playing with the bidet.

Leo looked towards him and asked acidly, "Could you allow me to do this with just a modicum of privacy?"

Wonshik smiled guiltily.

"And cover up your bits and pieces!" Leo growled.

Wonshik reached up and took a towel from the rack and wrapped that over his loins. Wonshik continued to stare at Leo.  

Leogave a sigh of frustration, but Wonshik did not leave. Leo turned his back to the other man and finally his body let out a stream of water.

Leo cleaned himself, washed his hands and wrapped a towel over his hips. Then he turned to Wonshik who hasn't stopped staring at him.

Leo sighed.

He pointed at the bidet and stared at Wonshik. "Sit."

Wonshik sat.

"Without the towel, idiot!" Leo growled.

Wonshik blushed.

Leo wrapped his hands around him and turned the water on, making sure it didn't splash Wonshik until it was warm.

"I'll do it," Wonshik muttered against Leo's stomach.

Leo growled. "Keep your hands away."

Wonshik wrapped his hands around Leo and buried his face in Leo's stomach.

Leo kissed the top of the adorable man's head.

Leo gently lathered his hand with soap and gently cleansed the tight bud that had tasted his desire last night. His probing finger had Wonshik whining into his stomach.  Feeling around and opening Wonshik with his fingers to the water as gently as possible, sticky fluid trickled down. 

"I'm sorry, Shikie. I should have used..."

Ravi shooked his head against Leo's stomach.

"I wanted...as long as it was you, hyung... Anything...just...anything..."

Leo sighed.

  
He gently stood the other up and wrapped a towel over Ravi's hips. Leo turned away from Ravi and entered the room.  Ravi followed him. Leo picked up the discarded red silk rope.

"I would tie you up and bind you, if I could. And no one else could ever see you," Leo said.  "That was my intention when I bought this."

"What are you saying, hyung?"

"You have to go back. WE have to go back! So.. This... It can't work..." Leo sighed. "I wanted to get away from you. You were making it difficult to breathe."

"What do you mean, hyung?"

Leo growled. "You tempt me endlessly, Shikkie! I want to throw you down, beat you up, tie you up and mess you up! I want to slide deep into your throat, fuck you raw, mark you! Don't you understand?"

Ravi said nothing. His smile spoke for him. It was wide and happy.

Leo growled in frustration. 

"Fuck!"

"I don't understand, hyung. I want that, too!"

  
Leo clenched his jaw. "It cannot happen there. It would ruin your life... And the others....and...and..."

"Yours?"

"Huh?!?!" Leo asked.

"Your life, too, right, hyung?" Ravi asked.

"What my life?"

"Ruined,"

"Ah! Ah, yeah... that, too," Leo said. "It's not a nice feeling to be called disgusting. Or to be... rejected..."

"My family knows. My sister is my most ardent supporter," Ravi said. "She knew how much I want you. I know what it's like, hyung. I know what it's like to hide. I know we have to keep it hidden, but can't I be with you behind closed doors? When we are alone? When..."

Leo's finger on his lips stopped him. 

"We live in a fishbowl, Shikkie," Leo said gently.

"It's not forever, hyung," Ravi countered. "I love you. Please love me back."

"I...don't know... if you get hurt, Shikkie... I don't know how to..."

"Hyung...I will try not to make it so obvious. I promise to play around with Ken hyung and the others..." Ravi bargained.

"And if I do the same?"

"I'll try not to get too jealous," muttered Ravi.

Leo shook his head. "I'm not as strong as you."

"That's not true, hyung. That's not true! I..."

Leo covered his lips with two fingers. "Shhh. For now... you know I want you. I want to keep you shackled to me. You could say I love you...but Shikkie... time... it does not stand still... and I know myself.  I  cannot promise anything. I do not like seeing someone I love hurt or hurting."

Ravi nodded.

"I can wait for days like these," Ravi said. "Just as long as you take me out of our fishbowls for days like these."  
Leo looked intently at him.

"What, hyung?! I've been pursuing you since we met! I was desperately trying to get your attention! I wanted the fandom to pair you up with me more, but they always paired you with N hyung. I hated that. I got more notice in LR..."

"Then you went too far..."

"After LR, hyung, you withdrew..."

"It was getting difficult..."

"Please don't. I promise to tone it down. Just please...don't leave me..." Ravi frowned. "If you do, I swear! I'm gonna stalk you. I will bug N hyung about where you escaped to and follow you. I swear, hyung, I will put trackers into your shoes and clothes and your phones. You won't escape me."

Leo flopped down on the bed with a long suffering sigh

Ravi climbed on top of him and fitted himself on top of Leo's chest.

"I will not give you up. No! Mine!" Ravi declared.

"Fine, Shikkie. But the second I feel your interest wane, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Ravi grinned.

~*~

Seoul was hectic. Schedules that seemed to separate the two all the time became normal. However, Ravi seemed to drag Leo to his side after any activities. Tired as he was, Leo slept next to Ravi most nights. There was sometimes no let up and Ravi's petting became somewhat normal. But Leo was getting restless. And Ravi started playing with Ken more. Leo asked N for time again.

"You want to go to Venice again?" N asked.

Leo nodded. "Just need a little R and R."

"Couldn't you do it closer to home? Like Busan?" the leader asked.

Leo kept quiet.

"Arasso," N said. "I'll send Ravi right after."

"Don't," Leo said.

"But you were a lot better after he came to you last time!" N protested.

"Don't, Yeonah. He's...lost interest. So... don't send him. I want to be alone."

Leo looked down at the teeming masses of people around the Grand Canal from his balcony. He sipped his cappucino. He deliberately asked for a room where he would not see other balconies. He would not be going out. There was no reason to. That night, he consumed a bottle of Chianti.

In the morning, he woke with a sluggish head and a warmth he hasn't felt in six months.  Sprawled over him, naked and snoring was one Kim Wonshik.

Leo pushed him away, only to have his wrist caught in a vise like grip. 

"I told you not to run away from me, hyung," Ravi whispered, his voice deeper than normal, huskier.

Leo kept silent.

"N hyung advised me not to come if I didn't want you anymore."

Leo looked at him.

"I'm here and I want you. I told you I love you."

"Jaehwan," Leo said.

"Ken hyung knows. That's why. But he's not... so it's comfortable with him. I'm just trying not to cling too much, hyung. I want you all the time, but the cameras.  And the lectures from Ken hyung and N hyung... aarrrgghhh!"

Leo laughed knowing the frustrations full well. 

"Arrasso, arasso..."

"Stop running away, hyung..."

Leo nodded. Ravi fitted his lips over Leo's and proceeded to kiss the reluctance from Leo's lips. 

 

The end...


End file.
